~Cry~
by TD DreamerBehr
Summary: PART 5 IS FINALLY UP!!!FB PLZ!!! Liz and Kyle break up. Max and Tess are dating, but not for long (hehe). Max has always loved Liz but is too shy to tell her. What happens when Liz realizes she liked him all along?? Is it too late?? Read and find out
1. ~The Cry~

PART 1  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon as Liz walked into the house of her friend Jessica who was   
throwing a party. She was waiting for Maria, kyle and her had broken up the day   
before and Maria thought it would be a good idea if they go out and 'have   
themselves some fun and find some real men' was how Maria put it, Liz was   
up for the idea but she didn't really see Kyle as a boyfriend enough to look   
at him as one. Truth is she never really did.She wanted to find someone better   
someone who would make her knees go weak and send butterflies to her stomach.   
But maybe it was just wishful thinking.   
  
"Hey Liz"   
  
Liz turned to see Jessica "Hey Jess"   
  
"How are you"   
  
"Good, you?"   
  
"Great, so I heard about you and Kyle"   
  
*Great* "Ya well , it doesn't really matter"   
  
"You'll find someone else anyways huh?, someone better this time"   
  
"Hope so"   
  
"Come on, of course you will, you have the Parker charm"   
  
"Well if ya put it that way" Liz laughed   
  
"I do, anyways I gotta go, have fun Liz, who knows maybe you'll find someone here"  
Jess said "you know what they say god works in mysterious ways"   
  
"Maybe" Liz said as she watched Jessica's retreating figure, she decided she   
needed some air so she walked outside the patio door and a bench with someone  
sitting there, She walked up to him and sat down he was staring up at the stars   
*Is he crying?* Liz thought   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
"Ya" He said in a soft voice   
  
"I'm Liz" She said as she held out her hand   
  
"Liz?" He asked as he turned to look at her   
  
"Max?" *Why is Max here crying*   
  
"Ya, what are you doing here?" *Liz Parker*   
  
"Oh just getting some air, you?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Are you sure"   
  
"Ya"   
  
"OK" They sat there for a few minutes sneaking glances at each other   
  
"So I heard about you and Kyle" Max said even though it wasn't his   
favorite subject, liz and kyle, he needed something to say "I'm sorry"   
  
"Why does everybody say that? Don't be, I don't care, I broke up with him   
and he's telling everyone that he broke up with me. WHAT AN ASS!" Liz said   
"sorry"   
  
Max smiled "Don't be"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Problem

PART 2  
  
"you know what?" Liz asked   
  
"what?" Max asked   
  
"It really feels good to talk to someone about it, and i'm glad it was you Max,   
your a really good listener"   
  
"Why thank you Liz, and you know what?" Max asked   
  
"What?" Liz asked   
  
"Your a really good talker" Max joked, Liz laughed *God I love her laugh*   
  
"So um...why were you crying before when I came to sit here?"   
  
"Nothing really"   
  
"A girl?" Liz asked   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Well tell me about her just, you know, you don't have to tell me her name,   
I mean I can still help you know"   
  
"Well I wasn't really crying just sad because I really like this girl since   
as long as I can remember , and she just broke up with her boyfriend and I   
didn't want her hurting so I was just sad for her and I want to ask her out   
but i'm not sure"   
  
''Oh wow, I mean do you ever talk to her?"   
  
"Not much" Max answered "just casually sometimes"   
  
"Well you know you should try to talk to her more often and you know Max,   
try asking her out ya never know she might say yes now that her boyfriend   
broke up with her, I mean I'd go out with you"   
  
Max's whole face lit up "you would?" he asked smiling   
  
"Ya I mean your a great guy, smart, funny, good at listening, you are the perfect   
boyfriend" listening to her words she realized that Max was the perfect guy and   
she found that she might've had a crush on him all along, maybe she never really   
got over him? Then Liz realized what she had just said and starting blushing   
"Oh My God!Max I'm so sorry"   
  
"It's ok, you know I might just ask her out after all, thanks to you" he said,   
Liz smiled "But there's just one problem"   
  
*I'm so stupid I might have just made Max ask out some other girl while I like him*   
  
"What?"   
  
"Tess"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Save Me A Dance

PART 3  
  
"Tess? why would she be a probl...oh that's right your dating her already"   
  
"Ya but I don't want to, I never really did it just happened kind of"   
  
"Ya I know what you mean"   
  
"it's just that I really love this other girl, and I always have,it's just   
that I never thought I had a chance, 'till now, how did you do it liz?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Dump Kyle"   
  
"Well I just said enough is enough and did it"Liz said, it was more like a   
spur of the moment type of thing"   
  
"I wish I had your self-esteem"   
  
"Plus I think I liked someone else"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Ya"   
  
"Do I know him?"   
  
"Ya I'm pretty sure you do" Liz looked at the time "Oh uh Maria should be here   
now, Ill go check, knowing her she's probably going bananas looking for me"   
  
"Oh,ok" Max said barely hiding his dissapointment   
  
"Are you coming?"   
  
"Ya I'll be there in a few minutes, but I think I'll sit here for a while"   
  
"Ok well I'll save you a dance or two then?"   
  
"Ya that'd be great" Max smiled *me dancing with Liz Parker*   
  
"Ok then, dance with ya later" Liz joked, * I wonder who he likes*   
  
Max smiled *I wonder who she likes*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Maria walked through the crowds of people in the hallways and basically   
everywhere else. As she finally walked outside she saw what seemed to be   
Liz sitting on a bench pretty close to a boy, *wait a minute isn't that?.....  
MAX! MAX EVANS!! YAY, Well it's about damn time! As she walked back in to find   
Alex who was probably with Isabel   
  
  
Michael drove down the street and could already hear the loud music over his   
engine *I wonder if Maria's there* and then he saw her, walking into the house,   
he quickly parked his bike and ran to the front door, where he last saw her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Maria"   
  
"Liz Hey! what are you doing here?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked   
  
"Well shouldn't you be outside with um... let's say Max Evans??"   
  
"Maria stop it we were just...Wait you saw us?"Liz frowned   
  
"Yuuuup"Maria smiled *Ha I love this*   
  
"And for how long?"   
  
"I just passed by and saw you with him so I left, Why did anything else happen??"   
Maria got a little too excited there "Did you finally kiss???"   
  
"No!Maria we didn't"   
  
"But you wish you did?" It was more of a statement than an answer   
  
"N-no..." Liz hesitated   
  
"Oh come on Liz, who am I?" Maria said   
  
"Your Maria Deluca...."   
  
"Exactly" Maria cut in   
  
"The chatterbox" Liz finished   
  
"Hey!"Maria swatted her arm playfully. Looking a bit further than Liz she   
saw Max watching them   
  
"Well he's interested"   
  
"What?, who?" Liz turned around and caught Max watching her "Your tripping"   
  
"Ha, no i'm not"   
  
"Max Evans, This?" Liz said pointing to herself "No way"   
  
"What? Yes way, you are gorgeous and those cheeks! Preciosita Tan Linda! Go"  
Maria told Liz as she swatted her away. Maria felt someone gently tap her   
shoulder, she turned around to see Michael Guerin   
  
"Hi Maria"   
  
"Michael, Hi"   
  
"Dance?" He said as he looked at the dance floor and then at her helplessly   
*OH God she's gonna say no, What was I thinking?*   
  
"Uh...Ya sure"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. The Dance

PART 4  
  
"Hey Isabel"   
  
"Alex, What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much, um...shall we dance my lady?"   
  
Isabel laughed "Yes we shall" she said as Alex took arm and led her to the   
living room and also catching Michael and Maria dancing and laughing and it   
brought a smile to his face.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Hey" Liz said as she reached Max   
  
"Hey" Max said smiling   
  
"So.." Liz said "Wanna dance?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
Max led them to the dance floor as the next song came on   
  
Cry from Mandy Moore   
  
I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon   
It lasted forever   
And ended too soon   
You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
I was changed   
  
Max felt Liz rest her head on his shoulders and snuggled closer *God this is   
a miracle* as they swayed to the music in harmony *nothing can ruin this moment*   
Liz thought *It feels so natural, like we were meant for each other*   
  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
The moment that I saw you cry   
  
As the song got a little faster Max took Liz's hands pushed her away gently   
and pulled her back, He spinned her a few times and was thinking of what it   
would be like to kiss her *I got to get rid of Tess, But I can't do it alone   
I'll never get the courage to, I'll need Liz's help*   
  
It was late in september   
And I've seen you before (and you were)   
You were always the cold one   
But i was never that sure   
You were all by yourself   
Staring at a dark gray sky   
I was changed   
  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
*I'll try and get the courage to ask Liz out, after all there's got to be some   
hope for me I mean she did say that she would go out with me*   
  
  
I wanted to hold you   
I wanted to make it go away   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to make your everything, all right....   
  
I'll always remember...   
It was late afternoon...   
In places no one would find...   
  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
*Oh my god, this is amazing, I can't believe that all this time passed and I   
still have feelings for him and tons*   
  
Baby Cry   
Moment that I saw you cry   
Oh no no   
I think I saw you cry   
  
The moment I saw you cry   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to know you   
  
Liz felt Max grow tense and as she looked up to him she noticed he had his worried   
eyes fixated on something behind her, she followed his gaze and found Tess at the   
door watching them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Big Brake up

PART 5- the brake up  
  
She looked really pist, ROYALLY pist. Liz knew that that Tess harding for   
some reason never liked her and would try and make her life miserable any   
time she could. But she didn't care 'cuz truth be told she totally hated   
Tess her and Maria both, they both even had a hunch that the only reason   
Isabel Evans talked to her was because Max and that Gerbil were dating.   
Gerbil to them was her middle name Tess Gerbil harding they came up with   
a few others here and there but that really stood out, That and bitch.   
When Kyle went up to her, she practically dragged him away sending the   
dirtiest glare towards them. Liz turned back to Max who was looking down   
partially because he saw the look Tess gave to Liz, he knew that she left   
with Kyle to get back at Liz.   
  
"Max?" Liz asked   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I don't care if she goes off with Kyle, then I'd be free"   
  
"Let's go somewhere else, I don't really feel like dancing"   
  
"Ok"   
  
Liz started to lead them upstairs and in the progress nearly tripping flat   
on her face over someone but got steadied by Max. When they reached the top   
of the stairs they looked for an empty room and this house wasn't small there   
were about 7 roomseach being occupied and they accidently walked into a walk-in   
closet to find Michael and Maria "talking" *Ya Right* Liz thought.   
They checked two more roomsand then the last one. As they opened the door   
they heard a sound but both shrugged it off thinking the coast was clear.   
They both walked into the room hearing a bit of shuffling and turned towards   
what seemed to be the bathroom to see two people in a heavy duty make out   
session and the girl had her top off. Liz almost ran out of the room but   
before she did she caught a glimpse of the girl * God what a tramp* Is that........  
........TESS!!   
  
"Tess?" Max asked   
  
They both turned away from each other to see Max and Liz watching them.   
  
"Max! OMG Max" Tess ran to him "Thank God your here, he said he'd hurt me if   
I didn't sleep with him!"   
  
"What a load of crap!" Liz muttered   
  
"No one was talking to you, and what are you doing here with MY boyfriend?!"   
  
"Tess" Max said "get a life"   
  
"What!"   
  
"I think he's saying your through" Liz said *what a dense blonde! I'm loving this!*   
  
"I said NO ONE was talking to you bitch!!!"   
  
Max grabbed her arm "Don't you dare call her that EVER!" You could see the anger   
and hate in his eyes "Your the bitch Tess and WE are HISTORY!" Max turned on   
his heel took Liz's small hand in his and led her down the stairs and outside,  
leaving a stunned tess behind.   
  
They ran outside laughing.   
  
"OMG! Did you see her face?!?" Liz asked   
  
"Ya" Max said "It was priceless"   
  
"I know" Liz said as they calmed down "So what are you gonna do now?"   
  
Max was still in front of her a few feet he turned around to answer her as   
he stopped walking to let her catch up and saw her stop.   
  
"What's wrong?" He said walking to her   
  
"My heel is stuck in the ground" Liz said "Damn it!" she exclaimed trying to   
get it out   
  
Max bent down to help her get it out "pull" he said. Liz twisted her foot   
and pulled hard, her foot immediatly got out sending her flying forward......on Max!   
  
"Oh Shit"   
  
"Liz!" Liz was completly ontop of him, he couldn't believe it!   
  
"Max.......I'm....I just.......urg, OMG! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"It's ok, as long as you didn't get hurt"   
  
Liz chuckled "I'm fine"   
  
"Besides if you wanted to be ontop of me all you had to do was ask"   
Max laughed along with Liz   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Where on earth could she be?" Maria asked Michael, Alex and Isabel   
  
"They couldn't have gotten that far" Isabel said, she was happy Max finally   
spent some alone time with Liz   
  
"OH...MY...GOD" Alex said slowly   
  
They all turned to see what Alex was shocked at and it brought smiles to all   
their faces for diffrent reasons. There across the street were Max with Liz on   
top of him and it looked like slowly they were getting closer and closer to eachother.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The Kiss!

PART 6- The Kiss!   
  
  
As they grew closer together the smiles grew larger.   
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Isabel chanted quietly   
  
"Yeah come on!" Maria agrees   
  
"Pull her closer Max....." Alex said   
  
"Where's your guts" Michael finished   
  
Alex nodded at him *took the words right out of my mouth*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Liz" Max whispered as he pulled her closer by her waist *What am I thinking*   
  
*Kiss me* Liz thought, then he slowly pushed her away *what is he doing*   
  
They slowly got up each one dealing with internal decisions   
  
"Liz.....we can't" He whispered "You can't kiss someone you don't like in   
the spur of the moment and I won't forc...."   
  
"Max, no"   
  
"What?" *What am I thinking? am I crazy, I'm so close to kissing the girl   
I have loved since forever and I stop her? I'm so stupid!*   
  
"You can't lead a girl on and then just push her away.If you want to kiss   
me then don't back down at the last friggin second" Liz stopped to catch her   
breath *Did I just say that*   
  
Max was shocked * Did I just get the 3rd degree from...... Liz? Did Liz just   
yell at me? Wait a minute she wants me to kiss her???*   
  
"Wimp" Liz added *what is going on with me?.......HA that felt good*   
  
*She's right* Max thought "your right"   
  
Max slowly pulled her closerto him and as their lips touched they both felt   
sparks as if something inside them had just awakened   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Yes!" Maria loudly whispered   
  
"They kissed! They kissed!" Isabel jumped up and down then she grabbed Alex   
and pulled him to her kissed her and hugged him. Alex was shocked and Isabel   
pulled away surprised at what she didherself, she blushed furiously. Michael   
glanced at Maria * should I kiss her?*   
Just then someone screamed, well actually it was more like a shriek, right   
behind him. The gang turned to look at whoever made that awful noise, even   
though they kind of had an idea of who it was. Tess!   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Isabel asked her coldly *there's no way your   
getting anywhere close to my brother again, bitch*   
  
"Is.....is that..."Tess tried to speak pointing at Max and Liz who weren't   
even fazed by the sound   
  
"Here let me help you" Michael said "It's Max, yes, with Liz Parker"   
  
"Nooooooo!!!" she shrieked   
  
"Easy there, I'd like to have my hearing still intact for my 18th birthday"Alex said   
  
Kyle approached them "is that Liz?" he said the jealousy evident in his voice.   
  
"Yup!" Maria said proudly "thats my girl"   
  
"And my brother!" Isabel added proudly "Whooo!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
